


Melodious Distractions

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, because why not, guitar playing, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Prince begins to gain an appreciation for My Chemical Romance





	Melodious Distractions

Before they had been friends, before they had started dating, Roman had been dismissive of Anxiety’s music tastes. After all, he was an emo nightmare. He openly admitted to listening to Evanescence and My Chemical Romance.

But now he was starting to gain an appreciation for the music, even if it wasn’t his favorite. Mostly because of Anxiety.

Especially because of Anxiety.

“Well I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen,” Roman watched as Anxiety played, the book that he had been reading abandoned in favor of listening to his boyfriend. They had been simply enjoying each other’s company, the both of them lounging on Anxiety’s bed while the darker trait practised. But at some point Anxiety had become immersed enough in his playing that he started singing, and Prince was absolutely entranced.

His voice was a little rough, but it suited the song, and Roman had the feeling that it wasn’t the first time Anxiety had sung this particular song. He sang it with an honesty and feeling that made Roman’s heart ache, and he had to resist the urge to pull Anxiety close and hold him tight.

It was probably a good thing that Anxiety’s eyes were closed, so that he didn’t notice the way that Roman was getting closer and closer, as though he were being drawn in by a siren’s song. “If I’m so wrong, how can you listen all night lo- Roman?” Roman’s face went bright red when Anxiety finally opened his eyes, and he smiled sheepishly. “Did I distract you?”

“It was the most divine distraction, my love.” Roman cooed, reaching out to push a piece of hair out of Anxiety’s face. “You sing beautifully.”

“I… I wouldn’t say that…” Anxiety stuttered, ducking his head and holding his guitar closer to him. “You’re better at singing than me.”

“It was still lovely,” He kissed Anxiety’s cheek, loving how flustered his boyfriend was. “Please don’t stop on my account.”

Anxiety merely hummed in reply as Roman went back to reading, idly plucking a melody. And if, a while later, he started singing again? Well, this time Roman knew better than to distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
